


Doesn’t ring true

by zsomeone



Category: Metalocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-30
Updated: 2011-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-16 23:21:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3506513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zsomeone/pseuds/zsomeone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Toki surprises Skwisgaar, who doesn’t take it very well.<br/>Because, damnit, I’ve neglected these two long enough.  I have other shit I <i>need</i> to be doing, but have a little S/T first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doesn’t ring true

Toki had been acting like he was plotting something, some secret. Could be good, could be bad. Well it was Toki so it was probably bad, but every now and then he came up with something really cool. Like cleaning your teeth with ladies’ boobs, that was a great one.  
But Toki had run off on his own earlier, he insisted there was something he needed to pick up and he didn’t want company. He was the odd one, none of them every went out shopping by themselves. Actually none of them ever went out shopping at all, that’s what the internet was for.

So they waited, having nothing better to do. It was one of those days.  
Skwisgaar was a little annoyed that Toki hadn’t wanted even _him_ to go along, but of course he’d never let it show. That was an unspoken rule: Do what you want, but don’t gay it up for everyone. He mindlessly stared at the TV, pretending to follow whatever was on. He was using the commercial breaks to track the passing time, it was a lot more subtle than checking his dethphone. Where had Toki gone? Shouldn’t he be back by now?

Finally Toki returned, walking in with a grin that was mischievous and borderline evil, holding something hidden behind his back. Obviously not something very big.  
Somehow sensing it would be best to remain silent, the others watched as he walked straight to Skwisgaar. This should be entertaining. He brought his hand into view, and was holding a small black cardboard box.  
Skwisgaar turned white, afraid he knew where this was heading.

Still with that same grin, Toki dropped to one knee. “Skwisgaar?”  
“Whats?” His voice was very tight.  
Toki opened the box, exposing a red ring pop. He’s stuck it in a random piece of cardboard so it stood up like in a real jewelry box, although the wrapper ruined the effect somewhat. “Will you eats candy with me?”  
Skwisgaar just stared for a moment, his face turning almost as red as the offered candy. Then he stood without a word and stalked off toward his room.

“Well that didn’ts go well.” Since Skwisgaar didn’t want it, Toki unwrapped the ring pop and stuck it on his index finger, tossing the box aside. It only fit halfway down, but that was fine with him. He stuck it in his mouth, the positioning making him appear to be shushing them. Oh good, cherry. Red was usually cherry, but sometimes you ended up with some weird flavor instead.   
He’d bought two, the other was in his room. He’d save it in case Skwisgaar changed his mind and wanted one after all.

They were all just watching him. Why? “Whats?! It was just supposeds to be funnys!”  
“Dude? Yer aware thet people have actually used those in wedding perposals, raight? Fer real? There’s a whole buncha videos on yootube.”  
“Oh shits, they does?! Why woulds they does that? Oh, I think I’s in trouble now...” He hurried off in the direction Skwisgaar had gone, hearing them all laughing behind him. Just great, something else he’d never live down. He never learned.  
Well, hopefully they’d get tired of it soon.

Skwisgaar was sitting on his bed, playing guitar in an annoyed manner. He looked up when Toki walked in, still sucking on the pop. “Ands now you ams eatsing it too? What does you wants?”  
Toki’s lips were already stained red. “I has another one if you wants, I eats it because I thought you didn’ts wants it!”  
Skwisgaar sighed. “Why dids you does dat to me, Toki? In fronts of everysbody likes dat?” He set his guitar aside. “I t’inks... I knows dis ams stupids, but for a minute I t’inks you ams actualy proposings.”  
“Why woulds I does that?”

Skwisgaar just rolled his eyes and reached for his guitar again.   
“No waits! Why woulds I? We both thinks that marriage is dildos, you’s saids it so many times!” He dared to sit on the bed “I never thoughts you woulds see it as anything buts a joke!” But now he wondered, “Skwisgaar... you don’ts really wants to get marries, does you?”  
“No! But if we dids, _I_ woulds be de one doesing de askings, I ams not a ladies!”  
“I’s not either! I’s really sorries, okay?” He popped the ring back in his mouth, somewhat ruining the puppydog expression he was going for.

“Pfft.” The situation _was_ pretty absurd, now that he thought about it. “You knows, dey calls it ‘offersing you’s hand.’ Toki, gives me you’s hand.” When Toki automatically offered the unadorned one he reached for the other, pulling it to his mouth and sucking on the pop. When Toki automatically twisted his hand to slide it out of the ring, Skwisgaar grabbed his wrist and held him still.  
“I can go gets you you’s own?”  
Skwisgaar pulled back, lips now red too, but didn’t release the wrist. “Oh goods, cherry. Ands no, we shares dis one. Ams you’s turn.”  
“Hey, Skwisgaar? Does this means you says yes?”  
“Pfft. Ja, I ams guessing it does.”

They passed Toki’s hand back and forth until all the candy was gone.


End file.
